Conventionally, in inquiry processing for credit confirmation at the time of using a credit card, credit has been approved on the basis of a credit limit/use expense of a user, the restriction of use declared by the user, the presence or absence of registration on a blacklist, and the like.
In order to perform credit confirmation on the basis of user information (for example, information on theft-loss, or the like) other than financial information such as use expenses, it is necessary for a user to voluntarily declare the user information other than the financial information, thereby causing a time lag in reflection to the credit information, which results in low security for fraudulent use such as credit card theft. Further, in most cases, users are not aware that their credit cards are subjected to skimming, and therefore, it is not expected that users report fraudulent use, which makes it difficult to respond to the cases.
Therefore, conventionally, in response to a fraudulent use such as credit card theft, skimming, and the like, it has been proposed that a credit card usable area or the like is registered in advance (refer to Patent Literature 1 and 3), contact with a user is made by e-mail for each use (refer to Patent Literature 2), or the like.
However, a determination of fraudulent use based on information such as a credit card usable area registered in advance places restrictions on usage of a credit card by the person himself, that is inconvenient. Further, with a notification of usage by e-mail as well, it is impossible to detect a fraudulent use at the time of usage of the credit card, that results in post-management.